


Laundry Day

by IncandescentAntelope



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cunnilingus, Laundry, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moving In Together, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega/Omega, Vaginal Fingering, boyfriend shirt, dubious use of a washing machine, grouchy pre-heat morning Yuuri is cute as hell and you cannot take him from me, tiny hints of Viktor's foot thing, “intersex” omega (they have vaginas okay leave me alone)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope
Summary: After moving in together, Viktor and Yuuri prepare to spend their first heat together in their shared apartment.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> beta’d by deripmaver, alpha’d by Rikichie <3 thank you loves! (and yes that coffee shop is a real place in saint petersburg)

Viktor huffed softly as he tugged his last gym shirt over his shoulders. Laundry day would have to be soon, he thought with a grimace, realizing he would have to let Yuuri finally wash his pajamas.

He’d been enjoying the sensation of Yuuri’s bare legs wrapped up with his own in bed, warm and smooth, without fabric in the way. He’d gotten away with it for too long. How he had ever survived without Yuuri coiled tightly around him at night was beyond him at this point. He could barely last a few hours without his Yuuri now— now that they had claimed each other as mates.

Now that they had moved in together, it was only getting worse. They had only just finished unpacking everything a week ago and yet Viktor could barely stand to go anywhere without his mate, or peel himself away from Yuuri’s side long enough for him to venture out on his own. Yuuri’s dogged resistance to morning runs were the only exception, no matter how many  _ please _ s Viktor whined. They were a package deal, on and off the ice.

As a pair they were breathtaking, moving together on the ice like two halves of one whole; the ease of their movements, the shared responsibility of lifts blended them together into one graceful, fluid shape. They were ground-breaking as the first same-gender, same-dynamic pair that ice dancing had ever seen, challenging stigma and prejudice in the ISU, in viewers, fans, and skaters alike. 

After their separate paths collided at the Grand Prix Final in Sochi, the skating world was never the same. Viktor and Yuuri set new precedent for figure skating and ice dancing alike, as well as making quite a name for themselves in the wider public arena. But here, in their shared apartment in Saint Petersburg, they were just Viktor and just Yuuri. Viktor, the Glittering God, Russia’s Hero, had found himself again in his Yuuri’s arms, loved and treasured as he had always craved. 

Viktor savored Yuuri’s warmth for a moment longer before pushing himself out of bed. Their heat was coming soon, and this would likely be his last morning run for a week or so. (Not that keeping Yuuri and himself satisfied through their heat wouldn’t be cardio on par with his competition regime, of course, but there would be absolutely no room for running.)

Viktor shrugged into a pair of running shorts that he knew weren’t his own, but Yuuri would have to forgive him. He was still fast asleep in their nest, bundled in no less than four blankets and no fewer than seven pillows. Not that Viktor minded, of course, he had quickly become accustomed to Yuuri’s preferred nesting habits. His own had been rather dull, drab and utilitarian. 

Yuuri brought a kind of softness into his life that he hadn’t expected, and though their new shared life wasn’t without difficulty, the work was worth it. Viktor pressed a careful kiss to Yuuri’s forehead, the only skin that was showing in his den of blankets and pillows. His skin was slightly warm, not quite as feverish as it would be when his heat finally arrived, but it was undeniable: it was nearly time. 

Viktor could feel it stirring in himself, though his own heat would start a few days later than Yuuri’s. This was going to be their first shared heat in their shared space, their cycles had finally overlapped in time for the move to be finalized. Viktor could hardly wait.

“Be back soon,” Viktor whispered as he pulled his phone off the charger. Yuuri groaned, pursing his lips in his sleep. Viktor wouldn’t imagine denying him a kiss, even if he was still mostly asleep. He fed Makkachin her breakfast and set out for a brisk 15 kilometers, pleasantly surprised to feel a chill in the air when he opened the door. 

It was a lovely run, and Viktor stopped to greet the usual crowd of dogs and their people on his route through the park. The leaves had barely begun to turn, the greens shifting to orange and yellow around the edges, some trees already shedding brown leaves that skittered across the cobbled paths. Viktor was an autumn man, and he could taste the pumpkin-flavored everything already. After he passed his ten kilometer landmark, his phone vibrated in his arm band, pausing the music for a moment. 

Yuuri. 

He pulled his phone free and answered the call with as much cheer as he could manage for how breathless he was. “Good morning,  _ solnyshko! _ ” He said with a bright smile, hoping his Yuuri could hear it. “It’s still early, you don’t have to wait for me.”

Yuuri grumbled on the other end of the line. _ “You took my shorts.” _ Yuuri pouted at him, and Viktor could perfectly imagine the sweet little furrow between his brows.  _ “Don’t have any left.”  _ Yuuri wasn’t a morning person, not by far, but the pain of preheat cramps rendered him nearly nonverbal, using simple words to communicate. Viktor loved spoiling him, including indulging his grouchy tendencies.

“Oh, love, I’m sorry,” Viktor apologized, “My location is on, I’ll be home soon.” There was a shuffle on Yuuri’s side as he surely checked Viktor’s GPS data. 

“ _ Bring me a bagel. And coffee from that shop. The, ah, the one. K...kofeynya Dablshot _ .” Viktor felt his heart swell at the sound of Yuuri’s attempt at the Russian name and he hummed his assent eagerly. 

“Will do, sleeping beauty. I already fed Makka, go back to sleep.” There was more grumbling, and Yuuri sighed sweetly. Viktor missed him already. His sweet, groggy face was too cute to miss. “I love you.”

_ “Love you too.” _ Yuuri mumbled, and Viktor heard the touch of a purr in his voice. The call ended and Viktor picked up his speed, hurrying back to his grumbly sleeping beauty. 

When he returned home, bagels and coffees in hand, he had expected to find Yuuri in bed, but he was nowhere in his pile of blankets. He wasn’t in the bathroom or the kitchen, but he spotted a lovely pair of peachy cheeks bent over a pile of dirty laundry when he opened the laundry room door. His heart nearly fell out of his mouth when he saw what Yuuri  _ was _ wearing, instead of what he wasn’t. He had slipped into one of Viktor’s shirts, the blue and white striped one. It hung around him loosely and looked utterly lovely on him.

Yuuri looked adorable in his clothes, but there was always a headier, instinctive side to it, to seeing Yuuri in his clothing, wrapped up in his scent. He felt himself purring and he watched for a moment as Yuuri organized the pile into colors, lights, darks, a pile of dark gray towels sat on the closed washing machine, and Viktor flushed at how strongly they smelled of  _ them. _ Those were bedroom towels.

His cheeks flushed and his core twitched, a little wave of need rolled over him but he pushed it away, at least for now.

“Love, I said you could go back to sleep,” Viktor teased playfully, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist and pulling him in close. Yuuri squirmed for a moment, but relaxed into the touch when he pulled the earbuds from his ears. “I’m sorry for interrupting,” he purred, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek. 

“It’s okay,” Yuuri assured him, turning in his mate’s embrace and nosing at his throat. “You smell good.” Viktor flushed at the compliment, as if he hadn’t heard it a thousand times. Yuuri loved Viktor’s scent, and was vocal about it more often than not— especially around their heat. 

“Why aren’t you wearing underwear, Yuuri?” Viktor asked, cupping Yuuri’s soft cheeks in his hands, squeezing playfully.

“Didn’t have any more.” Yuuri huffed, burying his face in Viktor’s chest, inhaling the sweaty scent of him deeply. Viktor, as an omega, didn’t have the same strong musk as an alpha, but Yuuri insisted that he was more than happy with it. “And you took my shorts.”

Viktor chuckled and nuzzled into Yuuri’s bedraggled hair. “Would you have preferred me to run through the park naked?” He teased, and Yuuri’s rumbly purr grew louder for a moment, imitating an alpha’s growl. Yuuri’s possessiveness was fun to tickle.

“No,” Yuuri grumbled, “Not outside at least.” He clarified, and Viktor made a note to invest in a treadmill for the cold months. 

“So you see my dilemma.” Viktor replied, guiding them both out of the laundry room and toward the bedroom. “Shower with me?” he asked, to which Yuuri eagerly agreed. He wrapped his thighs around Viktor’s waist and let Viktor carry him the rest of the way, all the while breathing deeply at Viktor’s throat. 

“I have to put you down,” Viktor laughed, twisting the shower tap on and letting the water warm up. Yuuri reluctantly stood on his own, watching as Viktor stripped out of his sweaty running clothes and left them in a crumpled pile on the floor. They stepped into the shower together, savoring the hot water as it turned their skin pink. Yuuri was just as gorgeous nude as he was clothed, even more so, if Viktor was completely honest. 

His body was gorgeous, soft and warm in Viktor’s arms. He stayed close to Viktor, his arms wrapped around his waist tightly; his nose didn’t stray far from Viktor’s neck. Viktor lavished in the opportunity to tend to Yuuri without complaint— Yuuri often shied away from so much affectionate touch, but preheat made him pliant and clingy.

Soap ran between their bodies and along the ridged planes of muscled stomachs, sliding into the soft pubic hair between their legs. Yuuri’s hands found their way to Viktor’s groin without fail, whether for pleasure or to help him wash, Viktor couldn’t tell. Yuuri’s touch was perfectly tender and had him breathing hard within moments, rocking his hips into Yuuri’s hand. 

“Vitya~” Yuuri purred, sliding warm, slippery fingers around his swelling clit, “Touch me too,” he demanded, and Viktor couldn’t refuse. Yuuri widened his stance and clung harder to Viktor’s body as Viktor moved to touch him, his body welcomed every touch with a rush of more slick and a shaky moan, his warm, heat-rich scent rising in the air with the steam. 

“Was the laundry too much?” Viktor huffed through his own mounting pleasure, to which Yuuri nodded vigorously. His poor nose was so sensitive when he was in season. 

“Y-yes,” Yuuri moaned, his eyes screwed shut tight. “Missed you, n-needed you.”

“Oh, love,” Viktor answered, doubling his efforts and swirling soap-slick fingers around Yuuri’s clit with the practiced ease he was happy to command. “I’m here now. Let go for me.”

It was over quick, Viktor had expected it to be; Yuuri sobbed through an orgasm that had him shaking and wobbly. His scent burst into the air even stronger than before, filling Viktor’s lungs and nose.

“You now, I want you in my mouth,” Yuuri whined, sliding down the length of Viktor’s body and burying his mouth in Viktor’s groin. “Smells good, Vitya, smells like you.” He mumbled wetly against Viktor’s vulva, setting hazy eyes on his clit, swollen and red at the crest of his labia. Viktor bent double as Yuuri pulled his clit into his mouth, sucking him down without relent. Yuuri held tight to his thighs and ass, scrambling for a handhold. 

Viktor wound his hand into Yuuri’s hair and held him still, bucking with the waves of pleasure Yuuri’s tongue and mouth gave him. His heart hiccupped when he heard Yuuri whine his name into his skin. How did Yuuri manage to be so perfectly sweet and beautiful, even when doing something so wonderfully dirty?

Viktor jerked through a surprisingly strong orgasm, feeling it all the way to the crown of his head. His choked-off moans echoed across the tile, making them sound even louder. Yuuri smirked up at him playfully, his mouth curled up in a wide, red smile that dripped with mirth and mischief.

“Did it feel good?” Yuuri asked, his voice hoarse in that telltale way. 

Viktor laughed, as if it could have been anything less than  _ good _ . “If there was an Olympic event for cunnilingus, you’d win, love.”

Yuuri laughed and stretched gently, rolling his shoulders forward and back. “Will you wash my hair?” He asked, those puppy-dog brown eyes too sweet to refuse. Yuuri stayed on the tile floor as Viktor washed his hair, combing his fingers gently through the tangles at the base of his head. Viktor did his best to keep him from nodding off, as much as he loved letting Yuuri nap. The shower was not the best place for naps.

After they were both dry, Yuuri redressed himself in nothing but Viktor’s shirt, which made Viktor’s heart skip more than a few beats. All Viktor had left of clean laundry was a single black thong, and the way Yuuri stared as he walked out of the bedroom was definitely worth the slight chill of being mostly naked.

After their coffee and bagels had been reheated and eaten, Viktor let himself be pulled into the laundry room, where one of Yuuri’s piles had become a temporary dog bed for Makkachin. They shooed her out with a laugh and set about their work again. Viktor translated the different settings for Yuuri and loaded the bedroom towels into the machine first. 

“Doesn’t smell like us anymore.” Yuuri pouted at the sudden shift in the room’s scent, the strongest-smelling items now being cleaned. “Gotta make it smell like us.”

Viktor's eyes widened. "Ready to go again already?” he asked, hoping his tone sounded more teasing than incredulous. Their refractory periods, as a pair of pre-heat omegas, were blessedly short, and Viktor was glad for it— but Yuuri’s stamina, his need for  _ more  _ always had his head spinning. 

“Mhm,” Yuuri hummed, walking around the pile of dirty clothes on the floor, pushing Viktor against the rumbling washing machine. “Want you.” His eyes were so round and brown, so sweet… god, Viktor was weak to those eyes.

Viktor smiled as a thought dawned on him. “Alright. Up you go, then,” he purred, lifting Yuuri onto the closed lid of the machine. The reaction was instantaneous. Yuuri gripped hard at the edge of the stainless steel machine, a whine falling from his lips as it vibrated against him. 

“Vitya!” Yuuri cried as the machine spun beneath him. “F-feels good,” he gasped, rocking his hips forward and back, riding it like a Sybian. Viktor felt himself grow wet at the sight, his core clenching demandingly. Viktor knew that stronger vibrations would begin soon as the machine switched cycles, but he wasn’t prepared for Yuuri to spread his legs wide open and plunge two long fingers into himself. 

“Oh, Yuuuuuuuri,” Viktor purred, feeling his cheeks heat up at the sight of it. “Getting desperate? Couldn't even wait for me to help?”

Yuuri whined and nodded, throwing his head back with a wet cry. Slick was smeared on the insides of his thighs and ran down his arm— Viktor could smell it pooling under Yuuri’s body as he gasped and writhed with it. 

“In me, in me, Vitya,” Yuuri whimpered, “Want you in me.” How could Viktor say no?

Yuuri grabbed at his shoulder and pulled him closer, sobbing as Viktor pressed his fingers into him, curling them into that spot inside him. The sound Yuuri made was barely human, a choked moan that sounded  _ feral.  _ Slick dripped down Viktor’s forearm and he pushed his hips forward into the washing machine, letting the vibrations rumble against him as well. With the right angling, Viktor knew he could keep his own pleasure hands-free while he focused on Yuuri entirely.

“Like this?” Viktor purred in Yuuri’s ear as he pressed hard against Yuuri’s g-spot, stimulating the network of clitoral nerves from the inside. Viktor had learned every inch of Yuuri’s body, every spot that drove him over the edge, every angle that made him squirm and writhe, and he used that knowledge to pull Yuuri apart at the very core. 

Yuuri sobbed and thrashed against him, bucking his hips wildly and messily as the pleasure heightened. Viktor read his body language plain as words on a page and he set a firm hand on his upper thigh, pressing his thumb against the reddened, swollen scent gland in his inner thigh. 

Yuuri screamed, his spine bending and arching as if he’d been struck by lightning; Viktor milked his orgasm from him in pulses, alternating the pressure on his g-spot and his scent gland, listening to the delirious, choked moans Yuuri made. 

“Beautiful, so beautiful.” Viktor cooed when the contractions around his fingers finally relented and Yuuri slumped forward into his arms. 

“Nest.” Yuuri mumbled into Viktor’s throat, and he complied, carrying him back to their bedroom and depositing his warm, boneless mate into their nest. 

“Save your energy,  _ lyubov moya, _ we have a long week ahead of us.” Viktor whispered into Yuuri’s forehead; Viktor ran his hand through Yuuri’s hair as he drifted to sleep, thoroughly wrung dry by the excitement and overstimulation. With the lights dimmed, Viktor returned to the laundry and sorted it again, smiling at the sight of a few items ferreted away in a basket. Yuuri had set aside some of his favorite items: Viktor’s red Olympic Team jacket, a maroon running shirt, a plush sweatshirt and a few items of his own clothing as well. Viktor left them in the basket, knowing Yuuri would want them in their nest.

In less than half an hour, before he was even able to flip the load, to start the large pile of dark briefs and athleticwear, Viktor’s phone vibrated on the counter behind him. 

**_yuuri my love_ **

_ I’m cold _

Attached to the text was simultaneously the sweetest and most arousing image he had ever seen: Yuuri’s big brown eyes pouting at the camera, his messy, inky hair hanging down over his brows. He was still wearing Viktor’s shirt, but in the background of the picture were Yuuri’s peachy asscheeks, his slender legs and his  _ perfect _ little feet…

Viktor swallowed as he felt himself flush. They had a long week ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos make a horny smut goblin smile
> 
> <3 ia  
> [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/ia_theauthor) | [Tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com)


End file.
